Forever Lost
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: The pain that she caused...It brought back some wonderful memories. But in his heart, he knew that he had lost her forever.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a Kouga one-shot. It mostly focuses on Kouga and his reaction to Kagome marrying Inuyasha. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

It was a fine summer evening. Usually on evening like this, Kouga would run to his heart's content, but tonight…eh, he was lazy. He sat in a tree looking at the stars and let the warm summer breeze blow over him. Kouga had been thinking of a miko. A miko with long, midnight black hair and warm brown eyes. Kouga couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter how much he tried. Her dazzling smile, intoxicating laugh, her heart. He had always loved her. She was like the angle of his life. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Kouga sighed as he continued to stargaze. Kagome loved Inuyasha. Why, he didn't understand. Inuyasha was hot-tempered and obnoxious. He always put Kagome in danger. And for what? The damn jewel shards! Sure, you'd put someone like Kagome in danger for the fucking jewel shard, but drop everything for someone like Kikyo? Someone who repeated tried to kill you? Give me a break. Inuyasha would always spend secluded hours in the forest with Kikyo and beg for Kagome's forgiveness later. Kagome was too gullible. She swallowed all of his dim-witted lies.

She had left three years ago, after the Sacred Jewel was destroyed, thus destroying Naraku. She hadn't returned since. While Kouga liked the fact the Inuyasha's abnormally large head and ego had deflated with her disappearance, he could't help but want her to be back in the Feudal Era. Kouga had never really gotten a chance to properly confess to her. Yes, he had repeatedly told her that she was his wife, but he wanted to do it properly. Court her, get her to love him the way he lover her. Just thinking about it make Kouga's spine tingle with happiness.

"Kouga! Kouga! Where are you?"

Ginata and Hakkaku. Kouga hopped down fro the tree and gracefully landed in front of the twin wolf demons.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Kagome!" they said breathlessly.

Kouga's heart leapt at the sound her her name. Had she really come back? He could finally confess properly and then court her. Ginta and Hakkaku waved a hand in front of Kouga. He had a dreamy expression on his face and his eyes were slightly glazed over. He shook the thoughts from his head, coming back to his senses.

"Eh?" asked Kouga.

"Dear Lord," said Ginta, shaking his head.

"Kagome!" shouted Hakkaku. "She's back!"

Someone pinch me. This is way too fucking good to be true. "This is great!" exclaimed Kouga. "I can court Kagome now!"

Kouga was about to tear off to the village when Ginta and Hakkaku's next words shattered his world.

"That's the point," said Hakkaku.

"Kagome's back and she's married to Inuyasha!" said Ginta sadly.

Kagome. Married. To Inuyasha? His Kagome? Mated? TO THAT BASTARD? Inuyasha never loved her! Kagome's just a replacement for Kikyo! There's no denying it. Kagome looks a hell a lot like Kikyo. She is her reincarnation after all.

Kouga looked like he was about to faint. Ginta and Hakkaku were worried for their leader.

"Kouga? Are you OK?" they tentatively asked.

Kouga was still in utter shock. Kagome was back and he had lost her. To Inuyasha. He tore off, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku in the dust. He let his tornado engulf him as he tried to escape the truth. Kouga could literally run forever, but he knew that he needed to stop sometime. The leader of the wolf demon tribe couldn't run from his tribe. No matter how much he wanted to. A river came into view. Deciding that he was far enough that no one would bother him, Kouga stopped running and stared at his reflection in the water. Black hair, crystal blue eyes…a broken heart.

Suddenly he saw a petite woman standing next to him. Kouga blinked. he crouched down closer to the water. It was Kagome. It couldn't be! She was married to Inuyasha. She had wifely duties as well as her miko duties. What the hell was she doing here? She smiled at him. There it was. Her dazzling smile and her twinkling chocolate eyes. Chocolate eyes that would never see him as more than a friend.

"Why Kagome? Why did you mate him?" he asked childishly. "What did I do?"

Another figure appeared in the water. It was tall, but not taller than Kouga. The figure wore a baggy read robe and had shining silver hair. Inuyasha. He smiled and reached for Kagome's hand.

"No," whispered Kouga. His eyes began to sting at the young couple's romance.

Inuyasha had pulled Kagome close to him. His hands resting on her waist. Kagome looked very happy. Kouga watched as Inuyasha and Kagome inched closer to each other. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. Tears were streaming down Kouga's face.

"NO!" roared Kouga, pounding the hard earth with his fist. He looked down at his fist and the giant impression it had left. No. I can't act like this. Kgaome is happy with Inuyasha. No matter how much I believe she's making a huge mistake, I can't do anything about it. She's happily married to him. Seeing Kagome smile was enough for Kouga to somewhat accept this.

Kouga got up off his knees and slowly walked back to the den. Kouga took his time. He wanted to feel the pain. With every step, the pain strengthened. This was the pain that Kagome indirectly caused him. For she was forever lost.

* * *

**Writing this wasn't difficult. Something similar to this scene flashed through my mind when I saw the last episode of Inuyasha. I didn't like his ending with Ayame. Kouga clearly looked embarrassed to be married to Ayame. Anyway, my main inspiration for this fic was actually a picture, which I'll include somewhere...I'll try to get it on the bottom of this Author's Note. Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to read and review!**

**~lovemondotrasho**

**For the picture inspiration:**

** image/inuyasha+kagome+kiss+Kouga+/agnes_**

**This one's a bit different from the one that I found before. The first one was almost the same, but it had light blue cursive writing.  
It said:  
**

**"Tears of sorrow  
**

**Flow down my face  
**

**Only for you."**

**It was pretty depressing, since Kouga's one of my favourite characters and the only one in my opinion who didn't get a happy ending. **


End file.
